


Slithering Bad Touch

by tentaclekitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Forced Arousal, Other, Punishment, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Shadow Weaver uses her tentacles to teach Catra a little lesson.





	Slithering Bad Touch

The shadow slithered down her throat, choking her, but Catra wouldn’t give Shadow Weaver the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Squeezing her eyes tight shut to keep the tears in, she breathed through her nose and tried to swallow around the shadowy tentacle in her mouth and halfway down her throat. Shadows slithered over her body, touching, sneaking, slipping into her clothes and pinching her skin. Nothing could stop a shadow, not her clothes, not her claws and fangs and all her training. Some day, some day soon she’d get her revenge, Catra promised herself, but today was not that day.

Cold, slithering shadow fingers squeezed her tits, pinching her nipples carelessly. The shadow tentacle in her mouth slithered deeper inside, a gross parody of intimacy, and it wouldn’t have been nearly as hard to endure if only… if only Shadow Weaver had seemed at all interested. But the shadowy sorceress wasn’t even paying attention to what her shadows were doing to Catra. Shadow Weaver was spell casting as usual, letting her shadows carry out the punishment.

The tentacle down Catra’s throat swelled, cutting off her air and she struggled, trying to wrench her arms and legs free from their shadowy constraints, even though she knew, knew from long experience, that there was no escape. More shadows, whisper thin, slithered down into her pants, between her legs, caressing, touching, rubbing. A tentacle slipped between her folds, expanding to stretch and fill her. Heat flooded through her, her body reacting against her will, pleasure rushing through her veins. Shame filled her at her body’s trained response, at the arousal growing inside.

The pulsing tentacle inside her mouth only allowed her gasping, short breathes, not nearly enough. Lightheaded, her struggles grew weaker, and soon it was all Catra could do not to moan out loud. One thick shadow tentacle kept pulsing inside her pussy, pushing in and out in a constant motion that made her shiver with disgusted desire. A slimmer tentacle had invaded her ass, and this one had grown little bumps, driving her crazy with every push.

Her sensitive ears were scratched and preened, and to her shame she found herself purring. If Adora ever found out about this, she’d die of shame, she was sure. Even her tail was enveloped by restless shadows, an unrelenting caress that drove her mad with over-stimulation. The heat built inside her, pleasure and pain mixing until she was shaking with desire and hatred, but just when release seemed to be within her grasp, when she was about to crest, the shadowy tentacles withdrew. Her shaking legs wouldn’t hold her weight.

Collapsing on the floor, Catra tried to gain control of herself, to not shame herself again by begging. Shadow Weaver would never let her come, she knew that, but her treacherous tongue tried to form the words anyway, so she bit down on her cheek hard enough to draw blood, the copper taste of it giving her strength.

“Out.” Shadow Weaver ordered, waving her towards the door. “Don’t waste my time again.”

Cheeks burning, Catra staggered to her feet, her pussy still aching for more. Feeling empty, she stumbled out, the door slamming behind her. Brushing away her angry tears, Catra went in search of a quiet place to slake her body’s need.


End file.
